Lost
by lordskane
Summary: Harry is lost to the magical world. He taken from the destroyed cottage in Godricks Hollow by his Godfather and trained from a young age for the task ahead of him.  Alternate Universe, Angry Harry, Soul bond
1. Chapter 1

I Do not own Harry Potter, and only Write for my own amusement. That said I hope that you don't find this to horrible.

October 31, 1981

Sirius Black had been nervous all day, he had met Peter for lunch earlier in the day and had gotten the impression that he was even more nervous that usual. It was now getting late and he decided to go check on Peter to make sure he was still alright. He aparted to the tiny flat hidden in a run down London neighborhood where Peter had been staying since being made the Potters secret keeper. As soon as Sirius entered the flat he knew something was wrong, Peter was never to leave the flat alone, yet there was no one there. At least there was no sign that there had been a struggle, maybe peter had gone to see James, Lilly, and Harry. With this thought Sirius immediately aparted to Godricks Hollow to see if he could catch up to Peter.

Lord Voldemort Stood over the body of Lilly Potter and stared into the eyes of a mere childe. How could something so pathetic be a threat to him, he found the thought almost laughable. Yet the prophecy said that this child was the one would one day have the ability to destroy him. Well, better to remove a threat before it has a chance to become one. He pointed his wand and the child's head and uttered a curse he had used hundreds of times before, on hundreds of useless people including the two who now lied dead in this house.

Sirius arrived outside Potter Cottage and had mere seconds to gain his bearing before an explosion and shock wave knocked him to the ground. He looked up at the cottage before him in horror. Nearly half of the second story had been blown apart and it was now on fire. He didn't see any way that anyone could still be alive. He rushed to the door and saw his best friend lying crumpled against the wall at the base of the stairs. After a moment the enormity of the situation came crashing down him and he rushed up the stairs to where the nursery had once been.

Te destruction was worse than it had appeared from the outside. all the internal walls were knocked down, the hardwood flooring had been reduced to splinters. He crawled over the rubble in the direction that the nursery should have been and was shocked at the sight before him. The first thing he was a crumpled Lilly laying on the floor, amazingly the body seemed untouched by the destruction all around her. But the sight that drew his eye was the body of Lord Voldemort slowly dissolving into a black mist. He could feel the evil of it, but unlike the one time he had faced Voldemort before he felt no power. Once the body was completely dissolved the mist seemed to become denser then fled out the destroyed side of the house into the black of night.

Sirius could believe it, everything they had done to protect Harry had come to nothing. It must have been the rat Peter. He would hunt him down and utterly destroy him. In his rage he almost missed the slight whimper coming from the shattered crib, but luckily he did not. He crawled to where he was movement not daring to hope that all might be lost. When he finally arrived what he found was amazing. Under a piece of the collapsed roof he found Harry seemingly fine save for a bleeding lightning bolt shaped cut above his eye. He stared into Harry's eyes as he had done so many times in the last 15 months and knew that he could not abandon him. He would do what he had promised James and Lilly and protect their childe. His vengeance on Peter would nave to wait.

Sirius gathered everything he could of Harry's , put it into a conjured satchel and made his way back down the stairs. Before leaving his friends for the last time he drew a silvery strand of memory from his temple and place in a vile sitting on the bottom step of the stairs just feet from his best friend. At least the world would know the truth about who had betrayed the Potters. Sirius stood in the shadows on the other side of the street from Potter Cottage waiting for someone to arrive to care for the bodies of the kindest people he would ever know, he didn't have long to wait. Only minutes later Hagrid popped into view and began moving toward the cottage. Taking one last look at the home they had all thought was so safe he made a final promise to his friends. "I'll make sure your son is ready for anything he'll ever face Prongs." he muttered under his breath. Gripped Harry tightly and spun on his heel and aparted out of view.


	2. Chapter 2

Albus Dumbledore at in his office staring at a vile filled with a silvery strand of memory. He had seen a lot in his one hundred and thirteen years of life, but he feared what he might see in this memory. Last night all the instruments he had monitoring the potters had sounded the alarms then one by one had fallen silent.

It had started just after he had retuned from the Halloween feast last night. First the instrument monitoring the wards on Potter Cottage had started whistling like mad signaling an attach then had shattered fallen eerily silent and meaning there were no longer any wards protecting the potters. Before Albus could even react the instruments he had monitoring each of the Potters themselves had started whistling. He immediately sent Fawks to fetch Minerva, Filius, and Hagrind so that they could attempt to rescue the Potters. He hadn't thought the chances of them being able to do anything were good, and he was right. Before any of them could reach his office first the instrument monitoring James had fallen silent and broken, then the one monitoring Lilly had done the same thing. He had sat in his chair steering intently at the final monitor waiting for it to do the same all the time hoping for some kind of miracle. Just then his office door had burst open.

"Albus what is it, what's the matter" Minerva demanded

The Headmaster simply pointed at the table now holding the shattered silver cylinders and one still standing upright and whistling madly.

"We need to get everyone together as quickly as possible and get to Godricks Hollow. Filius, Minerva, please alert the order." Albus ordered.

Just as they were about to leave the office everything went quiet and everything froze. They all looked at the table expecting to see the final instrument laying on it's side shattered like the others, but that is not the sight that met their eyes. It was hovering about an inch above the table looking just as it had for the last year.

Before either of the guests could question the Headmaster as to what it could mean a panting and sweating Hagrid entered the office having run from his hut at the edge of the forbidden forest as soon as Fawks had come to him. Professor McGonagall attempted to questing Albus several times but it was useless as nothing could be heard over Hagrids' heavy breathing. Finally once Hagrid had gotten a hold of himself Albus raised his hand to stop them from questioning him.

"Hagrid" he asked "would you please go to Godricks Hollow? I do not believe there is currently any danger there, if you fined young Mr. Potter please bring him to Poppy."

Hagrid simply nodded and walked from the office.

Professor Dumbledore motioned words the seats in front of the desks for the other two to sit. "It would appear that young Mr. Potter is alive and currently in no immediate danger. I believe it would be best to wait until Hagrid returns with him to begin speculation as to what has occurred tonight."

With that he had dismissed the other professors believing that within the hour they would be able to examine Harry and piece together the events of the evening. Now he was nearly dawn and he had more questions than answers. Hagrid had returned with only a vile of memories and a report of James and Lilly obviously dead of the killing curse with no sigh of Harry at all, and finally a black cloak laying on the floor near the boys mother. Dumbledore had no idea what had become of Harry. He hoped that his instrument was correct and Harry was indeed still alive and well, but if that was the case where was he and who had taken him.

With no other choice Dumbledore poured the memory into the pensive, leaned forward and fell head first into the memory with no idea what he would see.

He found himself standing beside Sirius Black in the entry way toPotterCastleas he was greeted by James.

"Pads, what are you doing here? I thought we were going to meet tonight outside the cottage?" Asked James.

"I know, but I've been thinking about your plan and was wondering if it wouldn't be better if we tried to confuse everyone. I know Lilly doesn't like Peter much, but what do you think of making him your secret keeper and telling everyone it's me? That way even if we are right about a spy in the order nobody will know where to look. Everything else will be just like we planned. We'll all still go into hiding just like we planned, but this way Voldemort won't know who your secret keeper is."

James paused for a moment while thinking "I'll Talk to Lilly about it once she gets done putting Harry down for his nap. Want to go for a little run?"

Sirius got a huge grin on his face and the both took off running out the door.

The scene dissolved and when it reformed he found himself standing in front of the cottage with James, Lilly (holding Harry), Sirius, Peter, and himself. Strangely the Headmaster had no recollection of these events.

He watched as James stepped up to his memory self "Professor, I know we told you at the last order meeting that Sirius was going to be our secret keeper, but we have decided that it would be wiser for peter to take on that role."

"Of course, a wise precaution, and I promise no to tell anyone of the change." He then watched himself going threw the complex ritual to place the charm on the cottage.

Memory Dumbledore finished the charm and faced the four "Is there anything else I can do for you tonight?"

Lilly looked him in the eye and smiled sadly "Yes there is Professor, and I'm sorry."

Faster than Dumbledore could believe Lilly had her wand out and pointed at his memory self and he heard a single word "Obliviate"

Dumbledore found himself sitting back in his office utterly shocked at what he had witnessed. Everyone 'knew' that Sirius had been the Potters secret keeper, the manhunt had already started on his orders. Now he found that not only was Peter the Potters secret keeper, but they had gone so far as to oblivite him to keep the secret keepers true identity secret. He would have to go to the ministry soon and get this sorted out.

This still didn't answer all of his questions. It now seemed likely that Harry was with Sirius, but where they had gone was still a mystery. He had tried everything he knew during the night to locate Harry, but had had no success. He could only hope that Sirius would return soon so he could place the boy with his Aunt and Uncle and erect the blood wards that would be able to keep him safe in the Muggle world before any harm could come to him. Despite everything Sirius had done he still did not trust him completely, his family had a history of being mentally unstable and even the best of them had dabbled in the dark arts.

Deciding there was nothing he could do but wait and hope Dumbledore collected the memory and flooed to the ministry to set things strait with the aurors so that they could change the target of their man hunt.

NOTE: Well, now that the set up is over It's time for the story to begin. How am I doing?


	3. Chapter 3

In a small village high in the isolated mountains of Tibet an eight year old Harry Potter sat on the floor next to his bed meditating. He had done this many times before but this time his meditations had a different propose. Before It had been simply to relax after a long day, to clear his mind so to speak, but now he was trying to do something entirely new. Sirius had been trying to teach him occlemency for over a year now with limited success. Sirius and Harry had spent the last seven years moving around the world ceaselessly, never staying in one place for more than a few months, never telling anyone who they really were, never making any real friends, although the endless line of women that would appear out of Sirius' bedroom nearly every morning might give another impression.

But now Harry had hope for the first time that they might stay somewhere for long enough that he would actually need to remember someone's name. Three weeks prior they had been eating breakfast in on the streets of an open air market in Nepal and had met an ancient wizard. This wizard had at first seemed rather unremarkable except for the fact that that when he stared into your eyes you were left with the impression that your very sole was being judged. When they had been about to leave they were offered an invitation to the mans home to visit with his family. Little did they know at the time that his family were the last remaining monks of Sengueï Ngaro.

Upon arrival they had been found out they mad they had met, Lama Pa, was in fact a specialist in magic of the body and was willing to aid in Harry's training. Sirius had initially been highly suspicious of the offer, not to mention the fact that there were no women, but had eventually agreed to stay for Harry to train.

Now Harry was attempting to enter a state of meditation deep enough to allow him to view his own magical core so as to better understand how to manipulate his energies throughout his body. He had been attempting this every night before bed for the last two and a half weeks and for the last week had been able to get glimpses of what appeared to be a silvery lake with many channels leading away from it. He had been frustrated with his inability to obtain more than a brief glimpse, but had been assured by Lama Pa that it would come if he would simply relax, and tonight he was feeling quite relaxed.

Suddenly Harry found himself standing on the shores of what appeared to be an endless sea of molten silver. It seemed to glow and cast a comforting light all around him. He closed his eyes and felt himself drawn along the currents in his own magic, he simply relaxed and allowed himself to drift seeing where this would lead him. As he drifted along with his magic he became aware that he was moving with direction a purpose. He opened his eyes to see where his magic was taking him, and before him he saw what appeared to be a pulsing ball of sickly green light. He stopped himself and slowly approached the sphere, it felt nothing like anything he could remember. It felt the closest to some of the medicine men he had met in Africa about a year prior, and they had readily admitted that they were practitioners of the dark arts. With this in mind Harry carefully pulled back from the sphere and away from his magical core.

Harry lay in bed that night trying to decide what it was he had seen. Perhaps it had been his own darker side, the side that Sirius had been training his to accept, and at the same time control since he had received his first wand at the age of five. Maybe everyone found something like this when they viewed their magical core. Never hading done it before Harry realized that he would nee help to answer these questions. He resolved to ask Lama Pa in the morning and fell into a fitful sleep.

It was several days before Harry saw Lama Pa again, when he did he was sitting on a mat in the shade of a gnarled old tree. Harry approached slowly and stood about five feet away waiting to be acknowledged.

"How may I help you today young one?" Lama Pa asked after several minutes.

"I was able to reach my core and have some questions I was hoping you might be able to answer for me." Harry said hesitantly. In the time he had been at the monastery he had learned that most of his questions were simply met with more questions and it could take several days to be able to deduce an answer from any given conversation, but in this case he saw no alternative.

"You may certainly ask young one." the Lama replied

Harry took a deep breath seeing another confusing conversation coming on. "Once I was able to find what I believe was my magical core during my meditation I allowed myself to drift threw my magic and came upon something father odd." Harry paused but when he received no response he continues. "I found myself drawn to what appeared to be a large green sphere which felt unlike anything I have ever felt before, it was very uncomfortable"

At this Lama Pa stopped his meditation and turned his full attention to the child before him. "Tell me child, what color did your core apear to be?"

"Silver" replied a confused Harry. He had been expecting a response which would cause him days of deep thought.

The Lama frowned "Thank you, when you meditate again please try to remember everything you can about this presence, but be sure not to come into contact with it. I will consult with some of my friends and try to answer your question as soon as possible." With that Lama Pa rose and left a thorouly confused Harry standing by himself under the tree.

Lama Pa was even more worried after a week consulting anyone he could on what he had been told by Harry. He was no left with two possibilities, either of which should have been impossible. The sphere Harry had described had obviously been from a source outside of himself. The only two things he could find to explain it were a possession, or a magical binding of his power, yet neither of these seemed to fit. If it was a possession Harry should have, at least at times, acted very differently than normal. Harry had been observer carefully in the month he had been present at the monastery and no one had observed anything out of the ordinary, no unexplained mood swings, in fact Harry was amazingly self controlled for a child of his age. This didn't even mention the fact that there was nothing in the area that he could find that would be possessing Harry. As for it being a bind on his powers that seemed to make even less sense. This type of bind should have permanently bound all of his powers. The only was to account for a partial binding would be for the binding to have been preformed by a wizard who was less powerful than Harry, in which case the wizard would have poured all of his magic into the binding and immediately died. If this had happened the binding should have been released with the death of the other wizard so there should have been no trace left of the other wizards power. either way it was dangerous to Harry and would need to be taken care of.

Lama Pa was broken out of his thought when he saw the young man in question walking across the grounds with his godfather. the Lama slowly rose to his feet and approached the two.

"Harry," he began " have you been able to learn anything else since our previous discussion?"

Harry was slightly taken aback at first never having had anyone from the monastery initiate a conversation with him, but recovered quickly. "I have spent some time studying it as you suggested, and the more time I spend near it the less comfortable I feel."

"That is to be expected young one. Can you tell me anything new about it?"

Harry paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "I can feel my magic flowing toward it as it I am trying to contain it. Occasionally it seems to move or shift as if it is trying to find a way to escape, but my magic always shifts also and it is held in place. I do not know what it is, but whatever it is I am not comfortable with it."

Lama Pa was deep in thought, The fact that it was trying to move and evade Harry's magic lead him to believe that there was some kind of conciseness behind the actions, and that would mean a sole was at work, but he could think of no means by which the sole of another could be at work in this boy, surely he would have detected a dark wizard if he was close enough to be able to do this to Harry. None the less Harry would have to destroy this invader, and the sooner the better.

"I have been unable to determine exactly what it is that is affecting you young one, but regardless of what it is I feel that it must be destroyed." Lama pa told them.

"What do I need to do to destroy it?" Harry asked

"The only way for you to destroy it will be for you to pierce it with your magic during your meditation. Once you have done that it will be a test of your magical power, either you will destroy it, or it will destroy you."

The Three of them had been walking slowly along the edge of a cliff, but upon hearing this Sirius stopped dead in his tracks. "Excuse me? Are you telling us that you think it is a good idea for Harry to do something that could cause his death?"

"I am afraid it is the only way forward." Lama Pa replied, "as we have just heard whatever this... thing, is it is attempting to escape. I fear that given enough time it eventually will succeed and if that were to happen I have no idea what the results for our young friend might be"

Sirius looked off into the distance contemplating the wisdom of what he had been told. "Harry?" he asked

Harry looked up at the only parent figure he could remember and simply shrugged. " I'm not afraid of dieing"

Sirius let out a barking laugh. "You're eight, you think you're immortal."

Harry got a rare smile on his face. "Maybe I do, but I don't like that thing and I want it out of me"

Sirius looked up at the Lama. "What can we do to help him?"

Lama Pa look Sirius in the eye. "We can help him my allowing him to rest, by standing beside him, but ultimately we will have no say in the final outcome."

Sirius nodded slowly. "Come on Harry, lets go have lunch and relax some. We have a few days before anything will happen." With that Sirius put his arm around Harry's shoulder and lead him back the way they had come.

Several Days had turned into almost three weeks. First Harry had spend almost a week meditating twelve hours a day so that we would be more familiar with his magical core and be able to more easily control it in the confrontation that was about to occur. Then Lama Pa had suggested that he take some time to simply rest so that we would be at his strongest. After this Sirius had kept finding one excuse after another to delay the inevitable. Finally Harry had had enough and flat out stated that he would be attempting to rid himself of this presence once and for all that evening.

Now he was sitting in the center of the courtyard surrounded by Lama Pa, Sirius, and the twenty monks who lived and trained at the temple. He had spent much of the afternoon talking with Sirius, both of them attempting their best to relax before this highly stressful evening. Now there was nothing to do but get it over with.

Harry sat on the ground and crossed his legs allowing himself to relax and fall into a deep trance. After several minutes he found himself looking over what was now a very familiar scene. A large lake a glowing silver spread as far as he could see to the horizon, yet it all seemed to be flowing toward a point in the distance. Harry may have spent the last two weeks resting, but his magic had had no such reprieve. It had been working tirelessly just as it had been since that fateful night on Halloween 1981 simply to keep Harry in control of his own body.

Harry followed his magic and found himself once again staring at an orb glowing a sickly green color. He paused for a moment to prepare himself and gather his magic around him, then lashed out with everything he had and attacked the orb. Once the orb was pierced it began to fight back. Harry had initially hoped that by attacking as hard as he could at the beginning he would be able to destroy this entity quickly, but soon learned that this hope was in vain. When happy was able to push the green energy back in one place it would immediately attack in another. Several times he had been caught by surprise and it had lashed out and struck him.

Sirius was nervous, and he could tell he was not the only one. It has been several hours since Harry had entered his trance, and it was obvious to everyone that a lot of magic was being used. Sirius could feel power radiating off Harry in waves. The only thing he could even begin to liken it to were stories he had heard of what it was like to witness the duel between Dumbledore and Grindewald in 1945. On several occasions a bolt of magic had erupted from Harry and struck a nearby object. One of the monks had been struck by a falling limb when the tree he had been sitting near had been struck, but he had refused treatment. All of the monks seemed nearly as in awe of what was occurring before them as Sirius was. Suddenly the air around Harry erupted with bolts of silver light so bright that none present could look at him. It only lasted a few tenths of a second but when they looked back Harry was laying flat on his back , his body contorted as if in agony with his mouth wide a silent scream. As they watched black mist drifted slowly out of his mouth and dissolved into nothingness.


End file.
